The Redhead and the Dragon Tamer
by BellaLehua
Summary: Another Disney ship, a very Romeo and Juliet type ship. What happens when a Scottish princess meets a Viking chief? Will war ensue? Or is love created?
1. Welcome, the Vikings

"Vikings!? Here!" King Fergus yelled at the dinner table. "What on earth will they be doing here!?"

"They are in need of supplies. The Vikings of Berk are dragon trainers now." Queen Elinor said calmly, "They are in search of a new dragon and are requesting we give them supplies."

"Since when have Vikings become dragon trainers?" Fergus spat.

"Since the cheif Hiccup learned to train them. Turns out dragons are great allies." Elinor shot back.

"And what will we get in return?" Fervid asked.

"Hiccup promised that they would supply us with a few dragons and while they're here, their best dragon trainers will help our soldiers work with the dragons." Elinor said, now looking at a new piece of mail.

Fervid looked at his eldest daughter for help. "Merida! Back me up, we can't let the _Vikings_ into our home, sleep in our beds, and eat our food!"

Merida looked up at her father, she had just taken a large bite of an apple, "Wechall I Thicbk--"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Elinor said to her daughter without looking up.

Merida rolled her eyes, then swallowed, "I think it's a great idea. I've always wanted to meet a Viking and they have _dragons!_ "

"Merida!" Her father exclaimed.

Merida shrugged, "It can't be that bad having Vikings over, it's just a few days."

Fergus slumped his shoulders, he had lost. "Fine, but if a Viking dragon so much as burns a twig, I'll send the lot of 'em right out of DunBroch, with or without supplies."

After dinner Merida went up to her room to get ready for bed. She had just gotten her nightgown on when her mother knocked on the door.

"Come in." Merida called.

Her mother opened the door and stepped in, "Merida, do you really think it's a good idea to let Vikings into DunBroch?"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Well your father's right, they are Vikings and they have dragons. What if they try to take our home?"

"Mum! Dad's a worrywart about everythin'! Heck he could blame the Vikings for Mor'du."

Elinor shot Merida a warning look, haunting memories of Merida trying to change her fate rushed through Elinor's head.

Merida winced, "Sorry. But what I'm sayin' is, don't worry. The Vikings will come and go, it'll be fine. Plus they might make good allies, with their army of dragons and all."

"Merida! Your father would never!" Elinor paused and smiled slyly, "But it's a very good idea. Now get some rest, the Vikings will be here by noon time tomorrow."

Merida woke up at the crack of dawn, Vikings were coming! She threw on her favorite dark blue/green dress. Grabbing her comb she tried to control her wild mop of bright orange hair. Then grabbing her bow she raced down to the kitchen, the laces on her boots still untied.

While Merida chewed on an apple she frantically tied her shoe laces. Once she was done Merida threw the apple core onto into the waste basket and went out to the stables.

"Hey Angus!" Merida said to her large horse, "Guess what, Vikings are coming today."

Angus made no reaction, he just kept eating.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Fine, ignore me, but we're going to the falls today."

Unlatching the door to Angus's stall, Merida hopped onto his back and rode out of the castle walls. They went down their usual path, Merida carelessly shot at targets she had put up throughout the forest. Each target eye filled with hundreds of arrows, Merida had never bothered to clean them out.

Finally she made it to the falls.

"Alright you stay here Angus, I'm going to climb to the top of that one." Merida pointed to a large pillar of rock right next to the falls.

Starting to climb, Merida found the pillar to be full of little holes, the perfect size for hands. In about ten minutes she made it to the top, just as the sun started to rise. The sun touched the falls and Merida reached out towards the golden water. Cupping her hands she sipped the water with delight.

Looking down at Angus Merida cried, "Do you want some boy?"

The horse eagerly pawing the ground with his hoof told Merida he would like some. Cupping her hand again she threw water down to Angus, Merida did this a couple times, each time Angus would run under the droplets of water and catch them in his mouth, making Merida laugh.

After the sun was fully up Merida climbed down. She rode Angus through forest for the next three hours, shooting willy nilly, with perfect aim, at random forest objects.

After catching a couple rabbits Merida said, "Well we should get back. Mum would like me here for lunch and the cooks will make a fine meal from this catch."

Angus quickly ran Merida home. Giving him new feed and water, Merida locked Angus's stall and left for the kitchen.

"Molly!" Merida called, "I caught you some rabbits for dinner, fresh and fat!"

"Thank you Merida I know just what to do with this!" Molly said smiling, "Now go to lunch, or you're mum will have your head."

"Aye, if she can catch me first!" Merida teased before going into the dining room.

"Ah and the princess decides to show up!" Elinor announced when Merida walked in, "Went to the falls again?"

"Yup, I drank the water once the sunrise hit it." Merida said dropping her bow on the table and filling her plate with food.

Elinor smiled, "And you didn't rip this dress! Good, I wanted you to wear it for when the Vikings come."

Fergus grumbled.

"Dad! It's not going to be bad! Mum and I talked about it last night, it'll be fine." Merida said.

"Now my wife and daughter are running my kingdom without me" Fergus grumbled again.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Dad I need practice for when I become queen."

"Queen! You're not going to be queen soon! What are ya practicing for!?" Fergus exclaimed.

"Fergus! She's been practicing her whole life. She's nineteen years old now, she's gonna become queen soon."

Fergus shook his head, "Its too soon, I told you not to grow up!"

Merida gave a teasing smile, "Sorry father."

"Your Majesty," a maiden had come up to Elinor, "The Vikings have arrived."

"Yes of course, get them what they need for their boats, then lead them to the great hall." Elinor said.

"Um, ma'am...they didn't bring boats." The maiden replied, "They brought dragons..."

"Oh, yes, we'll make room in stalls, do whatever you need to."

The maiden nodded, "Of course madam."

"Alright lets go to the thrones."

The royal family walked over to the great hall. King Fergus and Queen Elinor in the middle, Merida to Fergus's right and Merida's triplet little brothers to Elinor's left.

"Announcing, the Vikings of Berk!" One of the guards yelled. Opening the doors an army of men and women entered. The ones I

in front were on dragons the ones in back were walking.

Merida's eyes widened at the sight of the dragons, she leaned forward in her seat and gasped.

One young boy, couldn't be older than twenty, was in the very front riding a jet black dragon. "I am Chief Hiccup the Dragon Tamer. Thank you for letting my Vikings and I stay for a few days as we resupply and get ready for our journey."

"You're very welcome," Elinor said, "Our maidens will show you were to keep your dragons and escort you to your rooms. You may stay as long as you need."

The chief, Hiccup, nodded his head, "Thank you, we shouldn't be here longer than a week."

"Of course, is there anything you need?" Elinor asked.

"Some water and raw fish for our dragons, and nice bed to sleep in will do." Hiccup replied.

"The preparations are underway."

The Vikings bowed and left the hall, following the maidens. Hiccup looked up, catching Merida's eye. Her heart fluttered, she felt her face redden. Trying to hide her face, she nodded at the chief.


	2. Merida, Meet the Gang

Merida awoke the next morning at the break of dawn. She went through her normal routine, get dressed, grab a bit of food, get Angus, go on adventures until noon time.

This time Merida brought a book with her. Last night the Vikings offered a few gifts. They gave out some copies of dragon information guides. Merida was lucky enough to knick one from the pile.

Riding Angus down to the Callanish Stones. After her big-bear-fate-changing adventure three years ago, Merida found the Callanish Stones to be her favorite alone place.

Merida hopped off Angus and leaned against one of the tall large stones inside of the circle. Merida didn't always understand the point of making the stones into a circle shape, they could've made another castle. Her mother said, though, that when the time is right, the circle will catch the whole sun.

Sighing, Merida shifted her thoughts to dragons. She picked up her book and started reading. Reading each line of words with pure focus, finding everything she possibly could. She brought a pencil because she knew she would make comments on the inside of the book, questions, notes, anything that popped in her head. Before she knew it, the sun was fully up, but Merida kept on reading.

Time was flying by and Merida lost track of it. So absorbed with her book she hadn't noticed when anything or anyone would come by.

"What's a princess doing so far from home, alone?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Merida's head shot up, surprised by the sound. It was the chief. Merida scrambled up, "Oh chief," Merida bowed. "So sorry, I didn't see you there."

Hiccup waved a dismissive hand, "Please, call me Hiccup. I'm not used to such formalities."

Merida her head, "Yes sir."

Hiccup pointed a finger at her, "Don't do that either."

Merida nodded again.

Hiccup looked around, "So what are you doing alone? Don't princesses usually need bodyguards or something?"

Merida rolled her eyes, swinging out her bow she shot an arrow at Hiccup, cutting into the stone slab, less than an inch away from his head.

"I don't believe I need a bodyguard."

Hiccup was shaking, "No kidding. How did you do that? That was amazing!" He looked at the arrow, "You penetrated one of the...um, the--"

"Callanish Stones?"

"Oh so that's what they are." Hiccup started observing the stones, "Why are these here? And why do they make a circle?"

"I don't know and I don't know." Merida said, "My mum says that when the times right, the Callanish Stones will hold the sun, I guess they're here for that."

"Well when does that happen?" Hiccup asked.

Merida shrugged, "I guess during sunrise and sunset."

Hiccup looked at Merida, "You're not a normal princess."

Merida looked at Hiccup, "And you're not a normal chief, Hiccup the _Dragon Tamer."_

Hiccup laughed, "Touché."

Suddenly a big black dragon ran up behind Hiccup. Merida screamed, grabbing her bow she knocked an arrow and aimed at the dragon.

Hiccup ran forward to block Merida, "Whoa! Whoa! Stop! That's my dragon, Toothless."

Merida lowered her bow, "He's...yours?"

Hiccup nodded.

Merida looked back at her book, "But the book said there's only one of those left. You own it?"

Hiccup chuckled, "You read the book? Nice. Yeah Toothless was the first dragon I ever tamed."

Merida dropped her bow completely, and covered her mouth, "I almost shot him!"

"It's ok, from what we've been through a little arrow wouldn't be bad," Hiccup nudged Toothless, "Right buddy?"

Toothless nodded in agreement. Merida's eyes were wide, staring at Toothless.

"Do you want to meet him?" Hiccup asked.

Merida looked at Hiccup, "Really? Can I?"

"Yeah sure. Here hold this." Hiccup handed Merida a piece of fish, "Now just reach your hand out to him, let him sniff you. Once he takes your fish you can pet him."

Merida reached out her hand, Toothless sniffed the fish and then took it. Once he had taken it Merida hesitantly reached out and touched his smooth black scales. Merida smiled softly, she kept petting Toothless. Hiccup smiled behind her.

"Seems he likes you." Hiccup said.

Merida smiled widely, "I've never met a dragon before, they're beautiful."

Behind Merida Angus neighed. Merida looked back at him, "Angus don't get your reins in a twist lass, it's just a dragon."

Toothless looked up at Angus. Slowly, both creatures walked toward each other. Once they felt comfortable the animals started playing. They acted as if they had known each other since birth. Merida and Hiccup laughed.

"They're like wee babes together." Merida said.

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled from behind.

Hiccup and Merida turned around to find five people walking their way. Three boys and two girls.

"Oh hey gang." Hiccup called to the group.

"What are you doin out here with that girl?" A boy with black hair asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Guys this is princess Merida."

The groups eyes widened, quickly they were bowing, rather awkwardly. Merida laughed.

"You don't need to bow, I'm not the queen. And please, just call me Merida."

The group nodded, staring at her.

"Guys stop staring!" Hiccup said, then he turned to Merida, "Alright Merida, this is Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and my girlfriend Astrid."

Merida smiled, "Hello."

"So..." Snotlout said walking up to Merida, "Princess, you single?"

Merida backed up slightly disgusted, Snotlout took hold of her hand, ready to kiss it. Merida quickly pulled away, "Sorry, I don't normally go out with men who are shorter than I."

Tuffnut let out a huge howling laugh, "Dude you just got burned!"

"Ignore them," Astrid said waving them off, "They always do that."

"Ok." Merida nodded.

Astrid smiled, "So Hiccup, why'd you run off this morning?"

"I was taking Toothless on an early morning ride."

"Mmhmm." Astrid raised a brow.

"Fine, I wanted to draw DunBroch on the map."

Merida walked toward Hiccup and Astrid, brow furrowed, "What map? What are ye doin' with Dumbroch?"

"Don't worry," Astrid said, "Hiccup draws out everywhere we go. With dragons it's so much easier to explore the world, we want to know exactly where we are."

"So you're going to add DunBroch?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded, looking at the map.

"As long as it doesn't bother DunBroch, you're fine."

"Thanks." Hiccup said, still looking at the map.

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder, "Forgive him, whenever he starts working he loses all manners."

Merida smiled, "It's quite all right." She looked over her shoulder, "I should be getting back. My mum'll have my head if I don't show up to lunch. It was good meeting you."

"See you." Astrid said.

"Angus," Merida called, "Its time to go boy!"

Angus gave Merida a disapproving look.

Merida rolled her eyes, "You can play with Toothless later, but mum will kill me if I don't get home now."

Angus huffed, then walked over and let Merida get on top of him.

"See you all later!" Then Angus bolted out of the forest toward the castle. _He has a girlfriend!_ Merida yelled inside her head, _of course he does lass! Just...just get over him and you'll feel fine._

Merida didn't feel fine, her stomach dropped when she thought about it. She didn't want Hiccup to have a girlfriend. But he's a Viking, he'll be gone in a week. In a week she will be gone if him and with him, her feelings.


	3. The Breakup

Merida loved having the Vikings in their home. She loved the people, their culture and especially their dragons.

The Vikings had presented the royal guard with about ten adult, trained, dragons, and each royal member got a dragon. Merida got an adult Cloudjumper, the triplets got a baby Snaptrapper, Elinor got an adult Scauldron, and Fergus got an adult Singetail. Though he wouldn't admit it, Fergus had become fond of the Vikings.

Merida was spending more and more time with Hiccup and his friends. Each day she became more and more fond of him. Suppressing her feelings, Merida acted as though they were just friends, which they technically were.

Snotlout wouldn't stop flirting with Merida and each time she denied him, Tuffnut made sure that the whole world would know. Fishlegs was ultimately the sweetest and the biggest oddball, Merida enjoyed his company, he kept them happy. Ruffnut was just like her brother, she constantly made it a point that she was the most masculine girl, but was always seemed to be busy whenever Astrid or Merida challenged her. Astrid could've easily been the leader, she always pushed everyone to the next step, Merida did like her, but also felt challenged whenever Astrid was around.

The group helped Merida train her dragon. She had named her dragon Fate-Changer, because her fate was always changing. Her mother called it cliche and cheesy, but Merida liked it nonetheless. While she was working with Fate-Changer, Angus and Toothless would play together.

It was only Wednesday and Merida wanted the Vikings to stay forever. Her life had become so much more fun with them in it. Her brothers had become the ultimate Wee Devils of the kingdom, and her mother would go flying and horseback riding more often with Merida. Even her father was enjoying the Viking presence, he and the other Vikings would stay up late drinking and sharing their stories of adventure.

Knowing that the Vikings would leave scared Merida, it was like a strong alliance broke off, she would feel weak and insecure without them. It was probably just their dragons, but she still couldn't handle them going. She even asked her mother If she could join their search for a new dragon. The group had invited her, apparently they were incharge, but sadly her mother declined. Elinor said that Merida needed to stay here, she had to get ready to take over the kingdom.

Merida didn't want the kingdom, she wanted freedom. She didn't want to have to worry about the people and their wellbeing, she wanted to ride Angus and Fate-Changer, go on adventures, learn new things. Yet she knew she wouldn't be able to, that wasn't the fate chosen for her, and the fate she couldn't nor wouldn't change. Merida had a duty to her kingdom, and as much and she didn't like it, she'd stay true to it. DunBroch had its own adventures. During her rule she decided she'd learn more about the Willow-o-Wisps and the witches that lived in the forest.

Merida would make the best of her future rule, with DunBroch's new addition of dragons, she knew adventure wouldn't be far from reach.

One night Merida felt a tap on her window, then another, and another. Soon it sounded like hail was pounding against her window. Grabbing her bow, Merida looked outside, it was the group.

"Merida!" Astrid called, "We're going on a midnight ride, get Fate-Changer and come!"

"Olright, I'll be right down!" Merida called back.

Quickly she changed into her blue/green dress and raced down to the stalls. Grabbing Fate-Changer she met the group in the castle gardens.

"Why do you always wear dresses?"Ruffnut asked.

Merida looked down at her dress, "All I have are dresses."

"Here." Astrid handed Merida an outfit, "Change behind those bushes, you have five minutes before the boys come."

Merida ran behind the bushes to put on the outfit. It was a shirt and pants made of the same color as Merida's dress, black bear hide boots, a short yak skirt, a leather belt, a yak vest, and yak wrist covers.

"It's like they worship yak." Merida said to herself after putting on the outfit. Walking out from behind the bushes she slung on her quiver and bow.

"How do I look?" Merida asked.

"Like an actual human." Ruffnut said.

Astrid punched Ruffnut's shoulder, "You look great."

"Wow."

Merida turned around, Hiccup, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were behind her, gawking at her

Merida blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

Snotlout grabbed Merida's hand, "Princess you make the most beautiful Viking, please humor me with a kiss!"

Merida pulled her hand away, "Again, Snotlout we're just friends. And that's all we'll ever be."

Tuffnut spewed his drink, gasping with laughter, "Dude stop! You're killing yourself."

Snotlout punched Tuffnut, "Shut up man."

Merida awkwardly giggled, looking up, Hiccup was staring at her.

"You really do look great." He said.

Merida blushed, "Uh, thank you. Shouldn't we--shouldn't we get riding?"

"Uh yeah!" Astrid said breaking the awkward moment, "Let's get riding."

The group hopped onto their dragons and lifted off into the air. It was Merida's first nighttime fly, she was scared and excited. Though she'd never admit to being scared.

As they flew above the clouds Merida stretched her arms out, touching tufts of cloud she laughed loudly. Fate-Changer spun in circles, forcing Merida to stay alert, if her mind wandered she might fall off her mischievous dragon. Merida hadn't had such a thrill since she almost lost her mother three years ago. She was glad that this time the thrill meant good things.

Each member of the group made sure to show off as much as they could to Merida. Wether they were jumping onto other dragons, spinning upside down or jumping completely off their dragon and falling until said dragon would catch them. Completely mesmerized by their talent, Merida didn't want the night to end.

Before she knew it, they were flying over the ocean. Merida had never been so far from home. To her surprise dragons would leap out of the water to meet Hiccup. Toothless would fly close to the ocean allowing Hiccup to climb into the backs of numerous wild dragons. Some of the dragons would try to run away with Hiccup, but he'd just jump off their backs and toothless would catch him.

Merida couldn't keep her eyes off him, she hoped that Astrid didn't notice. Or if she did, maybe she thought Merida was admiring Hiccup's ability to work with dragons.

In truth, Astrid did notice, a clump grew in her stomach. She knew Merida was overtaken by this new world with dragons, but she also noticed how well accustomed Hiccup and Merida had gotten. Now Astrid was not the type of girl to be a jealous girlfriend, and she didn't feel jealous. That worried her, if she didn't feel jealous, what did she feel? Did she really love Hiccup anymore? Or maybe she suddenly got a new realization of truth. Astrid shook her head, it didn't matter, everything was ok.

The group landed on a small island in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Merida asked.

Hiccup studied his map, "No idea, I'm gonna chart this down."

"Olright, I'm going to find us some drinkable water. I don't know about you lasses, but Fate-Changer and I are thirsty." Merida said.

Hiccup looked up, Merida was stroking her dragon. Fate-Changer licked her face and she laughed wiping her mouth, Hiccup smiled. An affectionate smile a boyfriend would give when he saw his girlfriend being cute. When Merida walked away he looked back at his map.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and gone off somewhere. It was just Hiccup and Astrid. Once Hiccup finished drawing the small island he rolled up the map and looked up. Astrid stood in front of him, arms crossed and a look plastered on her face saying she knew Hiccup was hiding something.

"Something up Astrid?" Hiccup asked slowly.

Astrid dropped her folded arms, "When are you going to break up with me?"

Hiccup was taken aback, "Excuse me what?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Hiccup, I see the way you look at Merida. You like her I can tell. Giving her a dragon, personal lessons, smiling when she does something silly, staring at her like a loony."

"Astrid I gave her a dragon because that was the deal, the private lessons were because she was hanging out with us." Hiccup said in defense.

"And what about everything else?" Astrid's hands were on her hips.

Hiccup said nothing, his mouth opened, but no words came out. He then closed his mouth and looked the direction Merida had gone.

Astrid sighed, "See? Look Hiccup it's ok, go get her."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, confused. "What?"

"You heard me," Astrid said, "Go get her. We're great friends, and we always will be, but if you don't go get her, once we leave DunBroch, you'll loose her for good."

Hiccup sighed, "Astrid, I don't know, I mean--"

Astrid slapped Hiccup across the face, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, if you don't go get that girl I'll throw into the mouth of a Scauldron myself!"

Hiccup grabbed his face, "Ouch, really?"

Astrid's face softened, "Really, don't worry about me, I'm a strong girl, with a great best friend. Now go get her!"

Astrid shoved Hiccup in the direction Merida had left.

"Ok, ok!" He said, "I'm going."

Hiccup felt the ground, following the wettest parts, he'd find water that way. Soon he found a small pond. Fate-Changer slurping water from it and Merida standing next to him. The moonlight reflected off the pond making Merida glow, she was standing straight and tall, as if she were a goddess herself speaking to Odin.

Hiccup walked up behind her, "Hey."

Merida turned around, "Oh hey, what are ya doin here, where's Toothless or Ast--"

Hiccup grabbed Merida's face and pulled her in so their lips were touching. Merida taken by surprise had tensed up, but quickly recovered, closing her eyes she wrapped her hands around Hiccups neck and kissed him back. It was quick, only a second or two, but it felt like an eternity.

When they pulled back Merida said, "Rid?" Finishing her interrupted sentence.

Hiccup shook his head, "We broke up, well she broke up with me."

Merida's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Because she saw that I had fallen for someone else. She told me to go after you before I lost you." Hiccup said.

Merida blushed, "You've fallen for me?"

Hiccup chuckled looking at his feet, then he looked up, staring into Merida's eyes he kissed her again.

There was a whistle from above, looking up Merida and Hiccup saw Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Toothless staring at them and whistling.

"C'mon lovebirds!" Snotlout yelled, "Time to come home!"

Astrid threw Hiccup a thumbs up and an approving smile. Jumping onto Fate-Changer Merida joined the group in the sky, getting high fives from everyone, including Astrid.

The group flew home quickly and quietly. Merida would wave her hands through the clouds and laugh hysterically whenever Fate-Changer would flip her upside down.

Once they arrived to the castle grounds the group put their dragons in their stalls and said good night. Hiccup and Merida giving kisses goodnight to each other.

Running to her room Merida found it hard to sleep. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about her big news the next day.

Merida woke up rather late in the day, for her, the sun was well up, the castle would be having breakfast soon. Changing out of her Viking style outfit she changed into a light blue dress, new and unworn before. She raced downstairs to meet her family for breakfast.

"Oh you're joining us for breakfast today!" Elinor exclaimed, "Lovely. And that is a beautiful dress Merida."

"Thank you mum." Merida said as she sat down, "I have some big news!"

"Wonderful!" Elinor said, "I do too."

"Well you go first mum, mine'll take a bit to sink in." Merida said beaming.

Elinor smiled, "Alright, well it has to do with your schooling."

Merida's heart dropped, she knew this news would be bad news.


	4. See You at School

"My...schooling?" Merida asked rather hesitantly.

Elinor nodded, spreading butter on a slice of bread, "I've enrolled you into the Academy and you've been excepted!"

"The Academy?" Merida asked, "What Academy, I've never heard about one in DunBroch."

"Oh it's not in DunBroch, it's in America." Elinor said, still not looking up.

"America! Where on the bloody planet is that!?" Merida exclaimed.

Elinor remained calm, "Don't worry dear, it's just across the ocean."

"Just across the ocean? _JUST_ across the ocean! Are you out of yer mind!? I'm not goin' to this school! There's nothin' there that you can't teach me here!" Merida yelled.

Elinor taken aback looked at Fergus for help. "Don't worry lass," he said, "This school will be teachin' ya things ya never thou' of."

"And what's that supposed ter mean!?" Merida asked her mother.

Elinor sighed, "Merida, I know you love magic, you're drawn to the Willow-o-wisps and the DunBroch witches. Not to mention the Viking dragons. I know that now I can't teach you everythin' you need to know to rule the kingdom. This school, it gives you a chance to learn everythin' you need and want to. Plus, this school will teach you about ruling a kingdom."

Merida sat down, defeated. "So I'm just supposed to let you ship me off to some academy we've never heard of, to learn abou' ruling a kingdom an' magic?"

"That's the hope." Elinor said.

"When am I going to 'ave to leave?" Merida asked, hand on her forehead.

"Tomorrow mornin'" Elinor replied.

"Tomorrow mornin'!? So soon! When will I ever get to come back?" Merida cried.

"I don' know," Elinor said rubbing her temples, "All I know is that this is the best school in the world and when you come home you'll know all you need to."

Merida though of fighting back, but when she thought about the kingdom and their new discoveries, she knew that this school was her best chance.

Merida slumped in her chair, "O'lright, but I'm taking my bow, Angus and Fate-Changer."

Elinor nodded, "Of course. Now, what was your news?"

Merida thought about her kiss with Hiccup, how they were technically together now and would try to make a long distance relationship work.

"Nothing mum, I'm just hoping we'll go on one last horse ride before I leave." Merida said avoiding the truth.

Elinor smiled, "Of course, now eat up."

Hiccup awoke to Toothless pounding on his window.

"Alright, Alright." Hiccup said drowsily, "I'm up boy, I'm coming."

Rolling out of bed Hiccup threw on a shirt and ran downstairs to his dragon, not even trying to control his mop of brown hair.

Upon reaching the stables Hiccup found each of his friends dressed and ready for the day with their own dragons.

"Hey guys..." Hiccup said slowly, "What's going on? Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

"Making breakfast." Fishlegs said.

To everyone's surprise the twins were the best cooks in the group. Though they never liked to admit it, so they only cooked on special occasions.

"Ok..." Hiccup said still suspicious, "What's the occasion?"

"We have some big news!" Astrid said beaming.

"Big news? Is it a new dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"No...you got accepted into the Academy." Astrid said slowly.

Hiccup raised a brow, "The Academy? I enrolled in a academy? Where is it? Wait, what!?"

"A long time ago we found this Academy," Fishlegs started, "It's for people who have had magical...things in their life. There you can study dragons, there's a teacher there who's supposed to know the most about them."

"Guys, this sounds awesome in all, but I'm the chief of Berk. I can't just leave to go study dragons." Hiccup said.

"Actually, you're not the chief." Hiccup's mother, Valka, walked out from behind a building.

"Mom?" Hiccup said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup," Valka said, "I'm still married to your father, he was the chief. Now that he's gone his position gets passed down. We thought it got passed down to his first child, but it turns out that the title gets passed down to the firstborn only if both parents are deceased or they give up the position as chief and chieftess."

"So you're technically still the chieftess." Hiccup said finishing her sentence.

Valka nodded, "Hiccup, if you don't mind, I'd like to resume my position as Berk chieftess."

Hiccup looked his mother in the eyes, "Well mother, I'm heading off to an academy soon. Berk's going to need a chieftess."

Valka smiled, "Thank you Hiccup, where is this Academy?"

Hiccup shrugged, "No idea, apparently they," Hiccup pointed to his friends, "Enrolled me and I got in. I have no idea where it is or when I'll be leaving."

"It's in a weird place called America and you leave tomorrow." Tuffnut answered bringing plates of food.

"Tomorrow!?" Hiccup exclaimed, I'm not ready to leave!"

"We'll go back to Berk and pack." Astrid said, "You can bring Toothless with you, here's all the info you need." Astrid handed Hiccup a couple papers. "Your mom will lead the dragon riders."

"I need to tell the king and queen, then I'll leave." Hiccup looked at his mom, "C'mon I need to present you to king Fergus and queen Elinor."

"Ma'am, the Berk chief would like your family's presence." A maiden said to Elinor.

Elinor nodded, "Of course, we will meet them in the hall." Elinor turned to her family, "The chief Hiccup requests our presence, lets go to the thrones."

Once the royal family was seated into their thrones Elinor nodded at a guard to let the chief into the hall.

"Announcing chief Hiccup the Dragon Tamer of Berk!" The guard announced as he opened the door.

Hiccup and an unknown women entered the room. Politely they bowed and then stood up straight in the middle of the room.

"King Fergus and queen Elinor, it appears that there has been a mix up." Hiccup said, "I am not the true chief of Berk." Hiccup gestured to his mother, "This is my mother Valka, as it turns out she is still chieftess of Berk. She will be incharge of the Vikings from now on."

Elinor nodded, "Thank you Hiccup for informing us."

Hiccup bowed his head, "I will be leaving now, I have some...schooling to attended to. Thank you all for your hospitality."

"It was good being your host." Fergus said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Elinor said, "What is this schooling you are talking about?"

Hiccup nodded, "Of course, I have been enrolled into a academy in a place called America. I'll be studying dragons."

Merida's face light up, Elinor smiled, "Well perfect timing, my daughter will be attending that school as well, she leaves tomorrow. I hope you two become friends at this school."

Hiccup smiled, "Of course your majesty." Hiccup turned to his mother, "I've got to go pack, see you mom."

Valka hugged her son, "Stay safe my little Hiccup."

"See you at school Hiccup." Merida called.

Just before leaving the room Hiccup waved goodbye, "See you at school."

 **THAT IS THE END OF THE REDHEAD AND THE DRAGON TAMER SERIES. IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT MERIDA, HICCUP AND OTHER DISNEY CHARACTER'S ADVENTURES AT THE ACADEMY SEARCH "The Academy" IF YOU WANT TO READ ANOTHER STORY THAT IS CONNECTED TO THESE TWO SEARCH "Frost-Smitten" THANK YOU FOR READING!!**


End file.
